Hecate's Curse
by beach.books
Summary: Violet has had a tough time, she just started a new life, when everything goes haywire. She starts seeing things and her best friend doesn't believe her, or chooses not to.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Percy Jackson characters. I do own the plot line and any other character

* * *

As the old lady ran up the stairs she felt content even though she knew she was about die. She knows it's close behind her, she could hear the thundering footsteps. How long had she been running, too long. She quickly walked through a door and locked it faster and more skillfully than someone her age should have. She leaned against the door to catch her breath and looked around the room before her, but only for a second; she didn't have time to lose. The room was small, it had several small beds and one crib in the corner of the room. It was old and musty. There was one window; it was very small, but you could see the curtains flow as the wind gently pushed them. In the corner of the room, lay a small crib with a baby girl who was fast asleep. She was the one, the lady knows now.

The old lady limped as she walked forward to the crib. The door shook and the door nob rattled, but she didn't seem to notice. As she approached the baby she could hear it's breath. She felt bad for the life she was about to create for this child, but she pressed her thumb gently on the child's forehead. As power left her, she felt relief and freedom wash over her. She sighed feeling guilty for the burden she had just given the girl. "You are destine for greatness," her voice was raspy and cold. "You will be a ...hero," she had paused thinking for the right word, "but... You know the Greeks invented tragedy because they knew the greatest heroes didn't get happy endings."

Just then the door burst open shaking the whole room. The lady faced the thing that was going to kill her, then when the time was right, the child. She prepared herself for death. This death had been chosen for her, like all the people before her, and all the people to come.

**Please Review **

**-AchorGirl58**


	2. A New Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Percy Jackson characters. I do own the plot line and any other character.

Authors note: okay so I just realized I didn't do an authors note. I will do my best to remember these. I am writing on my shared account. My friend will also be writing chapters. When ever I write something I will sign it as AnchorGirl58. I hope you like the story please review and give me suggestions for this is my first story. Ask me questions I love to answer them. :b

* * *

By the last period I nearly died of boredom. I was in my new social study's class in my new desk at my new school. I doodled on my notebook where I was suppose to be writing notes. At work was a beautiful peace of art work aka spongebob.

"Miss Right can you tell me the difference between the Greeks and Romans?"

I was so startled I dropped my pen. Everyone turned their heads in unison to look at me. To be honest I didn't really rub off as good with teachers. Was it to much to ask for them to just pretend I didn't exist. I was ADHD and dyslexic so I didn't read much or write or do homework.

"No Mrs. Dell I can't." I replied probably to fast. She gave me her deluxe disappointment look and sighed.

"Can someone help Miss Right?" I gave everyone the who dares to correct me stare. No one answered in tell I hand raised in the back of the room. My stomach dropped this hadn't ever happened before. I turned my gaze to a kid in the back. She had long curly blond hair with gray eyes the sort of freaked me out. She had that look that challenged everyone around her because she knew no one would.

"Ah Miss Chase," Mrs. Dell had relived look on her face.

The girl went on explaining the different governments. She talked in present tense as if this stuff actually existed. A couple kids snickered and pretended to cough as they said loser. These kids made me mad. Most kids didn't know I could read, or write, or even do my homework. You see I made sure no one knew that so I could avoid being in this girls position. It was just easier to pretend to be dumb.

I remember being called a freak because I could basically remember anything. Drew, a girl I knew who wore so much make up you could scrape it off with a credit card, all always would make fun of me and brag about some summer camp she went to. Kids like that really annoyed me but they taught me not to let people know I was smart.

The bell rang telling me and everyone in my class that we were free. I waited intel everyone was out of the room to leave. If I left the class with everyone else people would think I was like everyone else and that couldn't happen be cause it that happened then I would get friends and one day they would want to see my house and that could not happen.

I live in a little apartment which isn't mine it is Johns and Mary's apartment. They were my foster parents who still thought my name was Sandy. Which makes no since because what parent would hate their child enough to name them Sandy. I couldn't call this place a home because I knew I wouldn't be staying very long. I wouldn't take long before John and Mary decided becoming foster parents was a terrible idea.

I set my back pack on the floor by the door and took my shoes off. Like I said I didn't bother doing my homework. I had already answered all the questions in my head while it was being passed out but I didn't write them down I couldn't afford to have a A+ paper in the grade book. Teachers would expect more of me.

"I'm home." I yelled. There was a series of crashes and clatters in the kitchen. It must have been Mary.

"Oh...oh no...sorry sweet heart I dropped the cookie pans." Mary's voice was small and cute. I walked over to the kitchen and helped pick up the pans. Mary was a stay home wife. She wore a apron which was covered with flour, her hair was long, curly, and brown, and she had a wide smile. She always had a smile. Her cooking was terrible but no one had the heart to tell her that.

"Thank you." She said with a sigh.

"Ah...no problem." I offered.

"You know the report cards came in." She said. My stomach dropped."I just don't get it. You are one of the smartest kids I know but you just don't try." I gulped I hated having this talk."I won't push you but promise me you will try, Sandy."

"I promise." I said but something was different this time. I actually meant it. "Oh and...um my name is Violet."

Mary's face turned bright red."oh my gosh I am so sorry."

"It's okay." I replied besides I couldn't blame her I had only been here for like a day or two.

**Don't forget to review :)**

**-AnchorGirl58**


End file.
